


These wounds of mine

by Fariard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing in the Rain, Eruri Week, Erwin Comforts Levi, Erwin's smith past, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Insulting Levi, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, Kissing, Levi Has Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi can't sleep, Levi has nightmares, Levi hurts Erwin, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi surrenders to Erwin Smith, Levi's Past, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love/Hate, M/M, No Spoilers, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, POV Levi Ackerman, Poetic, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trauma, Violence, eruri - Freeform, love is a war
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariard/pseuds/Fariard
Summary: “Levi, quello che voglio dire è che tu mi hai rovinato. Da quando sei entrato nella mia vita io ho perso tutto. Il sonno, la concentrazione, litri di sangue, ore del mio tempo, la fame e la ragione. Ho cercato di lasciarti stare, però ti vedevo riflesso in ogni pezzo di vetro, in ogni soldato che si buttava giù da un albero e copiava una delle tue mosse. Mettevo a posto le spade e pensavo a te, guardavo un pavimento appena lavato e ci vedevo sopra le tue ginocchia, aprivo la finestra per guardare fuori e mi chiedevo se quel sole stesse baciando la tua pelle come avrei voluto fare io; e la notte, quando le tue urla mi tenevano sveglio, scivolavo dietro la tua porta e mi facevo attraversare da quel suono piangendo insieme a te, ma senza mai avere il coraggio di intervenire. Perché io sono terrorizzato dall’idea di farti del male. Ma te ne farò. E tu ne farai a me. Perché è inevitabile. Fa parte del gioco”•	Dedicato a tutti gli amanti della Eruri e della vecchia atmosfera di AoT•	Il POV è quello di Levi: per una volta, conosciamo i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Cicatrici

**Author's Note:**

> Nota aggiuntiva: lo stile è molto introspettivo e delicato, quindi se cercate il sesso hard andate piuttosto a leggere Savagery 😝 perchè sì, sono uno che scrive di tutto e quindi anche dei peggio scenari sadomaso, ma in questo caso non l'ho fatto. Questa è una storia d'amore.  
> Nel capitolo 3 ci sono però delle scene ansiogene e violente, direi comunque in tema con il manga/anime originale.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Ogni notte la stessa storia.

Provo a trovare un po’ di ristoro rannicchiandomi fra le braccia della mia poltrona, ma dopo pochi istanti la sponda mi preme sulla schiena e mi costringe ad arrotolarmi su me stesso.

Cambio posizione, ancora e ancora, ma comunque mi giri c’è un pezzo di ferro che sporge dall’imbottitura e mi infastidisce, o un bracciolo di legno o quel terribile velluto che non viene mai pulito nemmeno se lo sfrego fino a consumarmi le mani. Quest’orrenda poltrona mi si incunea sempre di più nelle guance, sulla nuca, sulle anche, striscia sulla spina dorsale e risale le mie ossa una vertebra dopo l’altra fino alla testa, dove pianta i chiodi di una delle mie lancinanti emicranie.

Non c’è notte che io possa sfuggire a questo destino. Ormai ci sono abituato.

Mi capita anche di vedere cose sulle pareti. Occhi, mani, gambe, rivoli di pioggia rossa che bagnano le travi già umide di muffa…

Allora sbarro le palpebre e tiro un sospiro strozzato, fisso l’oscurità col cuore in gola e mi rendo conto che come al solito sono scivolato lentamente in un incubo, e poi senza accorgermene dall’incubo al dormiveglia, e da quello alle forme e alle memorie, ai sentimenti scomodi che cerco di tenere a bada durante il giorno.

Arrivano tutti insieme e io non riesco a combatterli.

L’ansia di trovarmi ancora senza lame e senza gas sul campo di battaglia.

Il disgusto per l’odore del sangue che mi si appiccica sui vestiti e sotto le unghie e nelle narici e mi riempie la gola fino ad annegarmi.

La paura di non essere abbastanza. Abbastanza forte, abbastanza veloce, abbastanza saggio da capire le mosse del nemico e abbastanza idiota da non stare troppo a pensare e colpirlo prima che lo faccia lui.

E poi c’è quella schifosa, seccante paura di morire, così inconfessabile che non solo non la lascio mai trapelare all’esterno, ma a volte non la riconosco nemmeno quando appare e la scambio per rabbia. È molto più facile concentrarsi sull’odio verso le mie reclute che continuano a morire come mosche senza una ragione, e verso l’umanità intera, che non sa fare altro che ammazzarsi a vicenda in un circolo senza fine quando ci sarebbero già i giganti a farne fuori a centinaia.

Se sono particolarmente rintronato arriva anche la nostalgia per qualche momento di stupida innocenza, come un cielo stellato sopra il cortile di addestramento, l’odore di qualche spezia che rubavamo alla drogheria della città sotterranea, o la prima volta che ho visto l’erba e le foglie e mi sono meravigliato che al mondo potesse esistere qualcosa di tanto verde. 

Se arrivano, provo ad aggrapparmi a questi momenti, a questi piccoli dettagli, ma presto vi si sovrappongono i sorrisi di volti conosciuti e a questi volti si alternano i loro cadaveri, tutti in fila, che mi fissano con gli occhi sbarrati e sembrano chiamare “Levi…Levi…Levi…” e chiedermi perché, perché non sono riuscito a salvarli. Perché li ho condotti proprio io, che avrei dovuto amarli e proteggerli, fra le fauci della morte.

E il dolore diventa devastante, mi spreme il petto e mi costringe a gettarmi per terra e aggrapparmi alle mie stesse ginocchia e urlare nell’incavo della mia pancia piangendo tutte le mie lacrime finché non se ne va.

Allora apro gli occhi.

Buio. Silenzio. Le ombre monotone e ipnotiche che la lanterna fa ballare sul muro.

Un incubo. Era soltanto un altro incubo.

Ma i miei palmi sono bagnati e sono davvero disteso sul pavimento, con la bocca che sa di muffa e di amaro, segno che l’ho tenuta aperta per un po’.

“Tsk”. Mi rimetto in piedi togliendomi quanto più possibile la polvere di dosso, anche se il pavimento della mia stanza è sempre perfettamente pulito e lucidato. “Che rottura”. Cerco a tentoni la brocca dell’acqua.

Ma le mani mi tremano ancora.

Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di vedermi in questo stato, a parte Mike e Hange che mi hanno sorpreso un paio di volte a frignare come un moccioso e sono stati tanto diplomatici da tenerselo per sé. 

In realtà Hange una volta mi ha tirato una mezza frecciata, dicendomi che è normale avere il sonno disturbato e fare i versi di un animale, se si insiste a dormire per terra come un cane anziché in un letto come fanno i normali esseri umani.

Ma io il letto l’ho provato, e semplicemente non mi va. La coperta è pesante e sa di polvere e di vecchio, mentre il solo lenzuolo è troppo sottile e mi sfiora la pelle quando mi muovo, come un fantasma. Il materasso è troppo duro. Anche quando me ne sono procurato uno più morbido, non ho chiuso occhio perché ho avuto la costante impressione di sprofondarci dentro fin quasi al centro della Terra. Non capisco proprio come faccia la gente a dormire per così tante ore di fila stesa su quella cosa, e svegliarsi riposata e con la bavetta alla bocca. Li invidio.

Mi verso un bicchiere d’acqua e mi strizzo gli occhi, pensando che tutto quello che desidero è una fottuta tazza di tè, ma dovrei svegliare mezza caserma per prendere la legna e accendere il fuoco nella stufa.

_Toc.Toc.Toc.Toc._

“Levi!” bisbiglia una voce conosciuta dietro la porta.

Mi raggelo e non rispondo né faccio alcun rumore.

“Levi! So che ci sei”

Merda. Non c’è speranza che semplicemente lasci perdere e se ne vada, vero?

Bussa alla porta un po’ più forte. Se non do segni di vita probabilmente la butterà giù.

Forse mi ha sentito quando sono caduto dalla poltrona, anche se non credo di aver fatto così tanto casino da strappare al sonno tutti i membri del Corpo di Ricerca. Specialmente quelli che dormono o almeno, _dovrebbero_ dormire dalla parte opposta del corridoio anziché andarsene in giro nel cuore delle notte. Tsk. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. 

Toc. TOC. TOC!

“Levi, stai bene o no?”

“Che diavolo vuoi?!” sbotto, col tono più cupo e scocciato possibile. Ma non serve a niente, anzi, probabilmente ho solo peggiorato la situazione. Me ne accorgo quando sento scattare la serratura e la maniglia aprirsi di scatto. Un volto rosso di preoccupazione si sporge dallo spiraglio e una mano ci si infila per farmi dondolare una catenella sotto al naso: “Quanto devi essere ubriaco per aver lasciato la chiave della tua stanza sulla mia scrivania?”

“Ubriaco, io? Lo sai che non bevo” sibilo. “E adesso sto cercando di dormire quindi, Erwin, se puoi togliere il disturbo…”. Spingo sulla porta cercando di richiuderla, possibilmente sbattendogliela in faccia.

Mi fissa per un istante. Posso quasi vedermi riflesso nei suoi occhi, con le occhiaie scure, i capelli corvini più in disordine del solito e le inequivocabili scie delle lacrime che hanno tracciato solchi trasparenti sul mio viso.

Lui lo sa. Riesce sempre a leggermi con una chiarezza disarmante.

“Dormire un corno. Fammi entrare”

“No”

“Levi…”

“Fatti gli stramaledetti fatti tuoi”

“Levi!”

Mi spinge via, e non so se è perché il mio sangue di Ackerman è improvvisamente evaporato o perché glielo lascio fare io, o magari queste due cose insieme dato che in sua presenza mi sento agitare da dentro da una forza sconosciuta, che mi prende e mi porta via e mi inchioda a quella sua faccia da volpe che adesso mi scruta con compassione. Attraversa la stanza con poche falcate e si siede allo scrittoio.

“Quindi Hange aveva ragione. Sei davvero un animo sensibile che passa le sue notti a piangere, anche se poi di giorno cerchi di fare lo stronzo per convincerci del contrario” 

Ogni volta che parla, io vibro come la terra sotto ai piedi dei giganti. La sua voce mi culla e mi spaventa. E mi fa incazzare.

“E tu passi le tue giornate a convincerci di essere un animo sensibile, ma di notte a quanto pare sei uno stronzo”. Chiudo la porta con una gomitata e lo guardo storto.

Assurdo, più lo offendo e più lui sorride. All’inizio mi faceva andare su tutte le furie perché sembrava che ridesse di me o facesse il maestrino condiscendente, ma poi ho capito che questo è il suo modo di essere. Cerca di rassicurare le persone. Di dargli uno scopo, di essere il loro pilastro, quando in realtà lui è il primo che avrebbe tanto bisogno di qualcuno da seguire. Lui si procura da solo quello che il mondo avaro non gli ha offerto. E se mi sorride, è perché il mio star male lo rende infelice. 

In ogni caso, che vada all’inferno. Non sono obbligato a dargli spiegazioni.

Ce ne stiamo a studiarci come due felini finché il silenzio diventa insopportabile.

“Allora ti conviene incrociarmi durante il giorno, visto che di notte rivelo la mia vera natura” ridacchia. Ha ceduto per primo, ma non mi lascia il tempo di goderne che aggiunge: “Adesso però dimmi: perché non riesci a dormire più di due ore di fila, e in queste due ore ci butti giù dal letto con le tue urla?”

“Tsk. È capitato solo una volta e mi sono già scusato per aver interrotto il vostro riposino…”

“Se per te ‘va al diavolo’ è un modo di chiedere scusa allora sì, sei la persona più educata che conosco. Ti _scusi_ continuamente!”. Stavolta ride di gusto. E mi indica col palmo della mano: “Guardati, hai ancora l’uniforme. Non mi stupirei se ti trovassimo appisolato sulla manovra tridimensionale e con un set di lame di ricambio come cuscino”.

Sto cercando qualcosa di particolarmente sarcastico da dirgli riguardo al giacere nel letto con le lame e dove potrebbe infilarsele in tale occasione, quando Erwin si alza all’improvviso e viene verso di me.

Mi allontano per istinto, perché è stato così rapido che mi ha colto di sorpresa e non so cosa abbia intenzione di fare, ma lui mi afferra per le spalle e mi trascina vicino alla lanterna.

Cerco di divincolarmi, eppure è come nuotare nel miele. Sento impotente la sua mano che mi tiene per un braccio mentre con l’altra mi scosta i capelli. Mi arrotola la manica della giacca. Solleva, con precisione scientifica, il bordo della camicia, e le sue pupille si contraggono nel vedere tutti i lividi e i graffi mai guariti che mi segnano il corpo. Alcune sono ferite di battaglia che mi sono quasi dimenticato o, al contrario, il cui dolore sordo e pulsante mi ricorda di essere ancora vivo e caccia via almeno una piccola parte dei demoni della notte.

Ma adesso neanche quello basta a tenermi coi piedi per terra, perché Erwin è così vicino che posso sentire la strana colonia che si mette quando si rasa, e che gli è valsa più di una battuta da parte della mia squadra. Un misto di corteccia, animali selvatici, acqua di fiume e torta di mele.

Sicuramente è perché non ho chiuso occhio da quattro giorni, ma i miei riflessi sono rallentati e non riesco a concentrarmi su altro che quell’odore. Avrei già dovuto scagliarlo dall’altra parte della stanza, e invece non ho fatto niente, e sono qui a farmi ispezionare come una delle cavie di Hange.

“Niente sonno. Niente amici. Niente medicine. Te ne stai sempre zitto, non chiedi aiuto a nessuno, ti chiudi in questo tuo bozzolo e sembra che spolverare l’arredamento o falciare qualche collottola di gigante basti a renderti felice ed equilibrato. E invece sei tutto una ferita. Perché, Levi?”

“Perché, cosa? Perché non mi faccio mettere la pomatina ogni volta che mi sbuccio un ginocchio? Oh, sono _veramente dispiaciuto_ ” riesco finalmente a sbottare. Un po’ del torpore se n’è andato, perché Erwin sta percorrendo col dito la rete di cicatrici d’argento che mi sono fatto quel giorno in cui sono caduto da cavallo, appena prima che….. non deve toccarmi lì. Fa male. Stringo i pugni, mentre qualcosa di pungente mi sta salendo in gola.

“Tu forse sentirai il bisogno di consolarti con qualche prostituta o col tuo orso di pezza o con le tue medaglie, che ne so, ma io mi gestisco le mie rogne da solo. E ne ho abbastanza di questo atteggiamento da finto padre: uno è bastato e avanzato! Per cui lasciami stare e smettila di cercare di togliermi il moccio dal naso, _signore_!” gli sputo le parole in faccia con molto più disprezzo di quello che avrei voluto.

Erwin mi afferra di nuovo per entrambe le spalle e mi spinge contro il muro.

Ho messo alla prova la sua pazienza, ma sto chiaramente perdendo. Ho sempre perso con lui. Il soldato più forte dell’umanità, tsk, e poi mi bastano quegli occhi indagatori e depressi, e quelle braccia solide come tronchi, e il fottuto profumo di bosco-trota-mela per non riuscire più ad alzare un dito per difendermi. Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?

“Senti un po’, razza di arrogante bastardo” esclama, e ci crede davvero. La sua delusione fa breccia dentro di me molto più di tutto il resto. “Sei un mio capitano e quindi una mia responsabilità, ma prima di tutto sei uno stupido ragazzino che si sta uccidendo con le sue mani e io non ho intenzione di stare a guardare, che ti piaccia o no”.

Le sue dita premono contro i miei muscoli. Tutto il peso del suo corpo mi scuote e mi appiattisce contro la parete senza alcuna possibilità di scampo. Sento le mani che gli tremano per lo sforzo di tenermi fermo e probabilmente anche di resistere alla tentazione di tirarmi un ceffone, coi polpastrelli che pulsano al ritmo del suo cuore. Sono immerso nella sua energia, in questa sua bolla di emozioni grezze, umanità e potere, e guardo affascinato le folte sopracciglia che si sollevano in quella smorfia concentrata e sempre, vagamente, addolorata.

Non sono lucido. Non riesco a pensare. Merda. Non riesco…

Invece di dimenarmi, o combattere, afferro le sue mani con le mie e gliele presso sulla mia camicia, affondo le dita nella sua carne. Mi insinuo nel suo collo e respiro a lungo l’odore e il calore della sua pelle.

È pulito. È l’unico che sa di pulito in questa fogna di mondo.

Improvvisamente, mi sembra di aver sempre vissuto in un gelido istante senza fine, e di aver avuto un bisogno disperato di questo momento. Solo di questo momento.

“… che stai facendo?” mormora Erwin, perplesso, ma lo sento lontano, agli angoli della mente.

E comunque non si sposta. Non mi respinge. Forse si sta chiedendo fin dove io abbia intenzione di arrivare.

Ma io non lo so. So solo che ho sopportato troppo a lungo. Ho tentato in ogni momento della mia vita di fare la cosa giusta per sopravvivere e ho finito col fare sempre, _sempre_ , la scelta sbagliata.

Se questo deve essere l’ennesimo errore, allora vediamo di renderlo il più spettacolare possibile.

Lo afferro da dietro la nuca e non gli do il tempo di reagire.

Gli spingo la faccia sulla mia e lo bacio, mentre le mie dita si aggrappano ai suoi capelli.

Non ho mai baciato nessuno. Mi faceva schifo solo il pensiero. E invece adesso mi trovo a cercare la sua lingua con gli occhi chiusi, mentre mescoliamo il nostro fiato, e a succhiare le sue labbra con una sete che non si spegne.

Per due, cinque, dieci minuti. Dieci minuti di pace. Non ci sono corpi dilaniati o assassini o giganti che vengono a disturbarmi. Non c’è polvere o povertà qui. Non ho mai avuto un posto da chiamare casa, ma forse è così che ci si sente quando ci si fa ritorno. 

Arrivo persino a mordergli le labbra, con sfida, con ansia. E non mi rendo conto se lui risponde o no; se non si muove perché è paralizzato dallo shock o perché sta solo aspettando che io mi stacchi dalla sua bocca in modo da tirarmi in sicurezza quelle sberle che adesso mi sono più che meritato.

Invece, quando lo sbircio, incontro due occhi chiusi. Un braccio rilassato attorno al mio fianco, mentre con l’altro si tiene in equilibrio contro la parete per restare chino su di me. È perfettamente tranquillo. Come se amoreggiare coi soldati facesse parte della sua routine.

Si accorge che mi sono fermato e raddrizza il busto con un movimento fluido.

“Capisco. Quindi adesso il mio _heichou_ vuole giocarsela provando a sedurmi”. Quel tono strafottente mi ha sempre dato sui nervi, ma adesso mi rende completamente schiavo. La mia mente annaspa. Devo riuscire a rimettere in fila le mie dannate idee.

La mia reazione alla sua calma sembra divertirlo molto.

“Non sei incazzato?” gli chiedo. “Ho praticamente sputato in bocca al comandante del Corpo di Ricerca”

“Ah ah, Levi, per gli dei, solo tu puoi definire un bacio appassionato come uno ‘sputo in bocca’!”. Scuote la testa e non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare. “No, non sono arrabbiato. Casomai, sorpreso”

“….intrigato” si corregge, dopo un'esitazione quasi impercettibile. Allunga la mano e mi accarezza. Le dita fanno una pausa tra la frangia e la fronte.

È finita. Può dirmi quello che vuole, può farmi quello che vuole, sarà sempre un passo avanti a me. Non ho più battute, non riesco più a pensare o a dire niente perché sto bruciando dall’interno. Scambiavo la paura per rabbia, ma adesso c’è un qualcosa d’altro che si è aggiunto al casino. Che non è rabbia, ma è pur sempre fuoco. E non lo capisco e non voglio capire. Ci rinuncio. Mi arrendo. Merda. Merda! Non ho idea di dove tutto questo mi porterà.

Mi accorgo che mi ha preso per un braccio e mi sta guidando verso la poltrona. Sa che il letto potrebbe mettermi a disagio. Ma come fa a saperlo? Mi avrà spiato, avrà ascoltato i miei movimenti attraverso la porta? Sarà entrato nella mia stanza mentre ero ai bagni, e avrà sfiorato le coperte per sentire se ci avevo dormito? Avrà appoggiato la guancia all’imbottitura della poltrona, esattamente dove la appoggio io, e avrà sentito che era ancora calda? 

“E comunque non mi dispiace per niente” mi sussurra in un orecchio.

Si siede e mi trascina a sé, sulle sue gambe.

“Ma allora tu…”

“La vita è breve, Levi. Tu lo sai molto bene. Dobbiamo prendere quello che possiamo. Ti ho osservato da quando sei arrivato e ti ho seguito come un’ombra mentre pulivi ogni centimetro di questa baracca, nelle tue scarse interazioni coi tuoi compagni e coi tuoi sottoposti. Mentre mettevi in ordine l’equipaggiamento. Mentre piegavi l’uniforme e ricopiavi i documenti con quella tua perfetta scrittura ossessiva. Mentre te ne stavi per ore seduto sul tetto a fissare nel vuoto”. Mi parla piano, a cuore aperto, e intanto fa scorrere le mani su di me.

Mi accompagna le braccia mentre mi tolgo la giacca e la lascio cadere per terra.

“E anche se le cose fra noi non sono iniziate nel migliore dei modi, anche se sei un delinquente dalla lingua lunga, mi piaci. Avrei sempre voluto provare a parlarti e conoscerti un po’ meglio, per sapere che tipo di uomo fossi e quale inferno dovessi aver passato. Ma tu non me lo hai mai permesso”. 

Non ribatto. Lascio che mi stringa, che mi massaggi. Che mi sbottoni lentamente la camicia e lasci esposto il mio petto al gelo di queste quattro pareti. Le mie ferite, la mia verità, esibite in bella mostra davanti ai suoi occhi, tutte in fila, e ognuna gli racconta silenziosamente la mia storia. Voleva conoscermi? Bene. Adesso mi conosce.

C’è qualcosa dentro di me che mi urla di ribellarmi, perché questo è pericoloso. Far avvicinare gli altri è pericoloso. Prima o poi ti abbandonano tutti, tutti! E il colpo ogni volta arriva più vicino all’anima, lasciandoti spaccato in due. I miei incubi pieni di sangue non hanno bisogno di ulteriore incoraggiamento. Perciò sarebbe quasi meglio piantargli subito un coltello in mezzo a quelle sopracciglia strafottenti se non la smette con queste mani che… _hhnnn_

Gemo senza riuscire a controllarmi quando Erwin si mette a percorrere le mie cicatrici con le labbra. E depone su ciascuna un piccolo bacio, come un’offerta di pace. Come se questo gesto delicato bastasse a guarirmi.

“Puoi rilassarti con me. Non dirò niente in giro. Anche perché non la prenderebbero troppo bene se sapessero che ho passato la notte con qualcuno che non è nemmeno fra i ranghi ufficiali dell’esercito”

“La notte? Vuoi stare qui finché non mi addormento, come si fa coi bambini?” chiedo, con una strana voce ovattata. Mi sento pesante e vuoto. Se non mi tenesse contro il suo petto sarei già caduto.

“Preferisci che me ne vada?”

Cerco di trafiggerlo coi miei occhi grigi, col poco di volontà che mi è rimasta. “No, Erwin, resta. Continua”.


	2. Temporale

L’acqua ghiacciata mi schizza fra i capelli e mi scende lungo la gola. Mi ferisce gli occhi. Ancora, ancora. Ci affondo le mani e mi riempio i palmi, e me la tiro sulla fronte che poi sfrego energicamente fino a sentirmi quasi spezzare le dita e formicolare la pelle fino alle punte dei piedi prigioniere dei pesanti stivali.

Non è abbastanza. Maledizione! Immergo il viso nel barile e trattengo il fiato. Il colpo di freddo e l’umidità mi scuotono e mi fanno sentire finalmente sveglio.

Ci sono altre persone in fila che aspettano di lavarsi, ma non me ne frega niente. Ho bisogno di qualcosa che mi faccia rinsavire, altrimenti ne uscirò pazzo.

I ricordi della notte scorsa mi si impastano insieme in una nebbia sfocata, una sorta di sogno, il che per me non è molto rassicurante visto il genere di sogni che faccio. Probabilmente è così che si sentono i drogati e gli accattoni sempre persi nei fumi dell’alcol. Ah, ne ho conosciuti a bizzeffe! La sera prima tutti esaltati e convinti che la vita sia qualcosa di meraviglioso, e la mattina dopo degli stracci, dei gusci vuoti che ucciderebbero per un altro bicchiere di felicità.

Giuro su mia madre che non diventerò mai così. Quindi questa storia deve finire. Non so quale potere sovrannaturale abbia su di me Sopracciglia Pelose, ma non capiterà di nuovo.

È stato un semplice, isolato momento di follia.

“Buongiorno, _heichou_!” cinguetta col pugno sul cuore una ragazza rossa, che io non degno di uno sguardo mentre giro sui tacchi e le lascio il posto al barile.

Mi porto anch’io istintivamente la mano sul cuore, dove lui mi ha accarezzato e massaggiato fino a sciogliere i muscoli e i tendini in un fiume di burro. Dove ha riempito di baci il mio dolore. Non sapevo nemmeno che fosse possibile sentirsi così bene, quando la tensione di una vita è fluita via e ha lasciato il posto al semplice esistere, al mio peso morto sulle sue ginocchia, alla pancia non più contratta che per una volta permetteva all’aria di espandere i polmoni fino in fondo. Era così piacevole che mi ha terrorizzato.

Erwin è stato davvero con me per tutta la notte.

Ha spento la lanterna con un soffio vigoroso, e mi ha come racchiuso nel suo grande corpo, piegandosi attorno a me e accogliendomi fra le sue gambe, rendendomi una cosa sola col suo profumo.

“Va tutto bene” sussurrava nel buio. “È tutto a posto, Levi, va tutto bene”. Lo ripeteva come una canzone.

Sapeva che non era il buio a farmi paura, ma il fatto che per una volta l’oscurità mi sembrasse stranamente dolce e priva di mostri.

Il corpo ricorda, ma la mente non molto. Comunque già quel che ricordo è abbastanza da farci diventare lo zimbello dell’esercito, forse anche a guadagnarci una convocazione dal Supremo Fottuto Zackley.

“Non la prenderanno troppo bene”. Tsk. Questo per me significa nuovi nemici anche all’interno dello stesso Corpo di Ricerca. Come se non ne avessi già abbastanza di invidiosi e tagliagole, adesso anche i soldatini dall’autostima ferita che non aspettano altro che vedermi col culo per terra.

“Ohy! Signor Sorriso!” si sbraccia Hange dal tavolone di tronchi su cui sta facendo colazione in compagnia della mia squadra al completo. “C’è il tuo piatto preferito: brodaglia di avena! Però ho qui anche del deeeelizioso tè nero. L’ho fatto robusto e bollente perché so che è così che ti pia…”

Mi sbatto alle spalle la porta delle cucine chiudendo fuori la sua voce. Raccatto da un cesto un pezzo di pane, solo perché devo mangiare qualcosa prima della sessione di addestramento o non renderò al massimo.

Sicuramente Hange ha detto una delle sue idiozie a caso. O era forse una sottile allusione?

Ma figuriamoci. La devo smettere.

Caccio via il pensiero mentre mi verso il tè in solitudine, nel silenzio marcio delle cucine che sa di cipolle e rosmarino andati a male. Ecco: se mi venisse la tentazione di pensare ancora a _lui_ , basta che mi concentri su quanto sono sporche queste stanze e sui vermi che ogni tanto trovo nella minestra. Rivoltante.

Non credo però che funzioni granché, dato che per tutta la settimana resto intrattabile. Faccio sfoggio di tutte le mie migliori acrobazie col movimento tridimensionale, cosa che mi ha sempre aiutato a mantenere la concentrazione e a sentirmi fiero di me stesso, ma Erwin non mi onora mai della sua presenza.

Allora obbligo le reclute a correre fino a perdere i sensi, non lodo i loro risultati e ignoro le loro lamentele, e mi sembra di cogliere una pigrizia e un malcontento che non avevo mai notato. Li sento bisbigliare “ _ecco, vedete, è il Capitano Levi, il soldato più infame dell’umanità!” “Sempre che sia umano”_.

Ovviamente non mi conoscono. Non sanno quanto io possa essere infame, e quanto io possa essere umano, con chi rispettivamente se lo merita.

Ma forse oggi lo scopriranno, perché ho appena visto qualcosa di totalmente inaccettabile.

“Tu! Mocciosa di merda! Che storia è questa?” sbraito, tirando la ragazza per il colletto della giacca e mandandola gambe all’aria nella polvere del cortile.

La prendo a calci sui denti prima che riesca a rispondermi.

Poi mi dedico a liberare dal filo di ferro il gatto randagio che si stava divertendo, per chissà quale scherzo idiota, a legare al palo della bandiera.

Le altre reclute non osano fiatare. È calato anche il vento e non si muove una foglia.

“Va tutto bene” sussurro alla povera bestia, che sembra star bene ma è terrorizzata a morte, e non vorrebbe altro che piantarmi gli artigli nella faccia. _Va tutto bene_. Sì. L’ho già sentita questa.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, io e la fragile creatura che adesso non sa se soffiarmi o fare le fusa, e ci riconosciamo. Appena finisco di slegarlo, miagola tutto il suo disappunto prima di correre via. Non si volta indietro. Ha lasciato che lo aiutassi solo finché non ha avuto l’occasione di scappare… probabilmente è così che mi vede Erwin. Sono un gattino torturato che gli fa tenerezza.

Intanto la mocciosa di merda si sta pulendo la faccia.

“Simili stronzate non sono tollerate nel Corpo di Ricerca” la informo, glaciale, prima di rifilarle altri calci finché non si piega in due e sputa sangue sul selciato. “Ca…pi….tan..o…io….mi disp….” gorgoglia.

Il mio viso è apatico, la mia solita maschera che non lascia passare nulla, ma la marea del disprezzo che provo per la feccia che se la prende coi più deboli mi sta sommergendo.

Alzo lo stivale per colpirla di nuovo con tutta la mia forza, ma mi sento afferrare alle spalle e per poco non perdo l’equilibrio.

“Ackerman! Ti abbiamo visto dalla mensa ufficiali. Il comandante dice che basta così”

Mike mi allontana di peso e mi butta contro una pila di pietre.

“Tsk, il _signor Smith_ poteva anche alzare le chiappe e venire a dirmelo di persona. E fare più attenzione alle fottute reclute che si sceglie” commento acidamente.

Sì, Erwin, dove diavolo ti sei cacciato? Prima mi fai passare l’unica notte senza incubi della mia vita e poi ti diverti a evitarmi? Non ero all’altezza delle tue aspettative? O hai visto che sono troppo a pezzi perché si possa recuperare qualcosa?

Mike scuote la testa e non commenta. Ha imparato da un bel po’ che non riuscirà a raddrizzare il mio linguaggio. “Vedi di non uccidere i cadetti solo perché hai la luna storta” borbotta, e se ne torna al suo pranzo.

Il cortile è improvvisamente deserto. I marmocchi se ne sono andati a rintanarsi nelle loro camerate e i responsabili staranno finendo di mangiare o discutendo di qualche documento importante, o addirittura pianificando la prossima ricognizione. Naturalmente io non vengo invitato.

_Qualcuno che non è nemmeno fra i ranghi ufficiali dell’esercito._ È per questo che hai lasciato perdere? Perché sai che non potrò mai diventare come te?

Un tuono da qualche parte nel cielo mi riporta al presente. Perso com’ero a farmi il fegato amaro, non mi sono neanche accorto delle nuvole gonfie di pioggia che si sono raccolte sulla caserma e del vento che adesso si è alzato prepotente a cercare di strappare le Ali della Libertà dal pennone.

La prima grossa goccia mi esplode sul dorso della mano.

Scatto in piedi. Questo è un altro dei miei problemi, delle cose inconfessabili che non posso raccontare a nessuno.

Da quel maledetto giorno ho paura dei temporali.

È una cosa veramente ridicola, eppure appena inizia il primo lampo io mi paralizzo e non riesco più a muovere un passo, figuriamoci a lanciare un arpione o combattere. Non voglio più trovarmi da solo sotto una cortina di pioggia, senza vedere niente e senza sapere da dove sono venuto o dove sia il resto dei miei uomini. Il cuore inizia a battermi più forte e faccio fatica a respirare. Non adesso, merda, non adesso… non è niente, è una stupida tempesta, passerà. Non si può essere tanto cretini. Stringo i pugni. Passerà, passerà. Non mi aiuta. Tutto quello che devo fare è camminare per pochi metri ed entrare in una qualsiasi delle baracche, e trovarmi un angolo discreto dove aspettare che finisca.

Ma non ce la faccio. Le mie gambe non mi ascoltano. È proprio come uno dei miei incubi.

Cado in ginocchio, lottando per prendere una boccata d’aria, e mi metto le mani sulle orecchie perché non voglio sentire i tuoni che si trasformano nei passi di un gigante e il disgustoso suono delle sue mascelle pronte a… Un’ombra mi ricopre e la pioggia smette di sferzarmi la faccia. Due mani mi afferrano i polsi e allontanano dolcemente i miei palmi dalle orecchie, perché io possa sentire la sua voce che dice: “Sono qui, Levi. Sono qui insieme a te. Sei al sicuro”. Ed è l’ultima cosa di cui avrei bisogno adesso.

Per la miseria, Erwin, perché scegli sempre il momento peggiore?

Vorrei vomitargli addosso tutta la mia rabbia, dirgli che questo gioco che abbiamo iniziato non ha futuro e quindi ha fatto bene a trascurarmi, ma mi esce: “Non sarò mai al sicuro…con te!”. Suono così diverso dal Levi autoritario e sprezzante che ha da poco pestato a sangue una recluta.

“Tutti quelli che ti circondano, finiscono per morire! Ho visto i documenti di arruolamento. Sono pieni di nomi sbarrati di cui nessuno si ricorda più. Farò anch’io la stessa fine? Mi dirai di offrire il mio cuore e poi ti prenderai un’onorificenza quando mi riporteranno qui in un sacco?”

Ma perché gli sto dicendo questo? Mi abbandono al suolo. Ancora quella confusione che mi prende quando lui si avvicina. Divento subito un libro aperto fra le sue mani, da leggere ad alta voce. Il fango mi impregna l’uniforme. Mi sto strozzando con le mie stesse parole. “Ti ricorderesti di me, Erwin, o sono solo uno dei tanti fogli su cui mettere la tua firma?”

Si china ancora di più su di me e, improvvisamente, mi abbraccia.

“E tu ti ricorderesti di me? Se un giorno dovessi uscire da uno dei cancelli e non tornare più, sarei stato solo il tredicesimo comandante del Corpo di Ricerca? Quello con cui incazzarsi quando stai troppo male? Non vuoi delle memorie migliori? Io le voglio”

Ci stiamo inzuppando fino alle ossa, ma non sembra importargli. Mi fa da scudo col suo corpo, anche se non riesce a evitare che l’acqua filtri di lato e mi scenda lungo la nuca facendomi rabbrividire. Non può tenere lontani i tuoni e i lampi, ma può tenermi ancorato alla sua serenità. Alla sua intelligenza.

Sento i pezzi della mia maschera cadere e sfuggirmi come sabbia fra le dita.

Non riesco a vedere a un palmo dal naso. Solo qualche luce confusa in lontananza. Quindi ci siamo solo io e lui, perché il mondo è tagliato fuori dal muro di pioggia che scroscia violenta e urla su ogni pietra, su ogni cannone, su ogni tegola il suo odio per il mondo terreno.

Erwin mi solleva dai fianchi e poi fa scorrere le braccia sulle mie, fino ai polsi. Intreccia le sue grandi mani con le mie dita sottili. Mi accompagna in una specie di danza lenta, a testa alta, attraverso la mia paura.

Passo dopo passo.

Mi mostra che oggi non succederà niente. Che ci si può far scivolare addosso tutto e chiudere gli occhi, per godersi persino un temporale improvviso.

“Per esempio, sai Levi? Un giorno mi piacerebbe davvero vederti sorridere. Sarebbe uno di quei ricordi che danno un senso alla vita” mi dice, mentre continuiamo a girare adagio per il cortile a tempo coi tuoni.

“Non ho molte ragioni per sorridere”

“Allora mi impegnerò a essere io una di queste”.

E di colpo siamo arrivati all’ingresso del dormitorio.

Scavalchiamo la soglia e siamo all’asciutto, nella familiare semi-oscurità impregnata dell’acqua e sapone che getto ogni giorno sulle travi del pavimento.

Erwin rabbrividisce e si scrolla come un pulcino bagnato. È comico e potrebbe, dico _potrebbe_ , strapparmi l’ombra di un sorriso.

Tutta la rabbia che ho provato, tutto il mio rimuginare, è come se la tempesta li avesse cancellati e purificati.

Sento un vago senso di colpa per averlo odiato tanto, e per averlo trascinato sotto il diluvio a causa della mia crisi, ma è lui quello che all’improvviso se ne esce con: “Ti chiedo scusa”, mentre raggiungiamo la porta della sua camera.

Mi coglie di sorpresa. Può rinfacciarmi questa cosa fino alla nausea, ma nemmeno io l’ho mai sentito scusarsi una volta che fosse una. “E perché mai?”

“Perché sono un egoista. Devi sapere questo di me. Se aiuto le persone è perché la considero la mia missione e a volte calpesto i loro sentimenti e la loro volontà o le costringo a cambiare strada per quella che io credo essere la scelta migliore, ma a volte non lo è. Tu per esempio sei un caso disperato, Levi Ackerman. Dentro di te c’è un caos che è praticamente impossibile rimettere in ordine. Non mi stupisce che passi così tanto tempo a togliere le ragnatele dagli angoli e a fare il bucato, nel tentativo di mettere a posto la tua vita. Rinunciaci. Non ci riuscirai mai”.

Non riesce a offendermi solo per la fine ironia con cui mi sta inquadrando.

“Sei maleducato, apatico, tormentato da orrori che non riesco nemmeno a immaginare, e ho ripulito personalmente i registri della polizia militare dal tuo passato da teppista. Eppure oggi ti ho visto far sputare i denti a una ragazza che si era permessa di maltrattare un gatto. Come me lo spieghi?”

“Che c’è da spiegare? Mi danno fastidio i vigliacchi”

Annuisce. Come se avessi confermato una sua ipotesi.

“È per questo che non voglio necessariamente provare a ‘rimetterti in ordine’. Perché potrei rovinare irreparabilmente anche il buono che c’è in te”. E lo dice con la tristezza di chi ha imparato dai propri errori.

Lo seguo, senza che me lo chieda, nella sua stanza.

È molto spoglia per essere quella di un alto ufficiale. Non ha stemmi o armi appese al muro; non ci sono ritratti, specchi, praticamente niente di personale. “Come puoi vedere, le mie medaglie sono in fondo all’armadio e purtroppo non ho un orso di pezza. La notte dormo da solo” scherza.

“Tu almeno dormi”

“Beh, non proprio. Perché credi che fossi ancora in piedi qualche sera fa? Devo ancora conoscere qualcuno nel Corpo di Ricerca che riesca a riposare calmo e sereno col pollice in bocca. Abbiamo tutti le nostre ragnatele da pulire e lo sporco sotto al tappeto”.

Guarda per terra e sembra ricordare qualcosa che gli fa cambiare faccia, e che non è pronto per dirmi.

Sospiro. “Tsk. A quanto pare non sono l’unico caso disperato”

“Probabilmente no”.

Riesce a riguadagnare un po’ di buon umore e tira fuori da un cassetto una piccola scatola di ferro. La guardo con sospetto, non avendo mai visto niente del genere.

“Questo è l’unico oggetto che ho conservato dalla mia infanzia. È un carillon. Se si gira questa manovella e lo si carica…” _crrrr crrrrr_ , ruota la molla finché non sento uno scatto “…poi produce musica per qualche minuto”. Lascia andare la piccola leva e dal coperchio esce un suono strano e lunare. Una ninnananna di ferro.

“A volte, quando i ricordi sono troppo amari e nemmeno i veleni di Hange riescono a darmi un po’ di pace, lo ascolto e mi sembra di ritornare bambino. Un po’ mi concilia il sonno” 

Alzo un sopracciglio: “A me sembra un inno da funerale”

“Appropriato, dato che ogni notte è un esercizio in preparazione alla fine. Chiudere gli occhi senza la certezza di poterli riaprire è quello che accomuna i vivi e i morti. Ci ritroviamo lì a metà strada, noi e tutti quelli che ci hanno preceduto: famiglia, amici, compagni, la gente che abbiamo amato o a cui abbiamo fatto dei torti… sono tutti lì ad aspettarci. Ci osservano”.

Non riconosco questo Erwin lugubre. E non ho il suo talento per le frasi rassicuranti quando qualcuno è triste. Sono bravo solo ad andare a cercare, casomai, il responsabile della tristezza e farlo a brandelli.

Opzione che per ora non è disponibile, per cui fermo questo aggeggio e mi siedo di fianco a lui, per dimostrargli che lo sto ascoltando e che apprezzo questa sua confidenza.

Mi circonda le spalle con un braccio e si stringe contro di me. Stavolta sono io il perno che lo sorregge.

“La tua infanzia non dev’essere stata migliore della mia” mormora. “Me ne vuoi parlare?”

“No”

“E di quello che ti è successo dopo? Prima che Mike ti prendesse a pugni e io ti infilassi la faccia nello scolo” ghigna.

“No. E comunque i miei capelli sanno ancora di piscio per colpa tua”.

Sono tornato sulla difensiva. E mi devo sforzare parecchio, perché in queste braccia io sto così bene, così bene!

Per provare che mi sbaglio mi annusa i capelli e li bacia.

“Impossibile. Il giorno in cui tu puzzerai sarà quello in cui il mondo crollerà”.

“Tsk”

Non ho molto altro da dire. E magari è anche meglio se la smettiamo di parlare. Basterebbe così poco a sfogarmi, ma io ho giurato di seguirlo e non di confessargli tutta la mia dannata vita.

Però guarda dove vanno a finire i giuramenti. Gli prendo il viso e lo bacio, cercando ancora quella sensazione dell’altra notte. Se non sbaglio avevo promesso che non gliel’avrei più lasciato fare, questo suo incantesimo che mi trasforma in un cucciolo senza spina dorsale, e invece eccoci qui puntuali a passarci le gambe uno attorno all’altro, a chiudere gli occhi e infilare le mani sotto ai vestiti nel tentativo di liberarci dalle cinghie.

Mi toglie l’imbragatura con quattro mosse esperte e mi sfila anche la cintura dai pantaloni, lasciandola cadere mollemente sul pavimento.

“Eruuuwin Smittoooo! Qua ci sono quelle, hum, tisane e il liquore che mi hai chiesto, anche se non sapevo che avessi tutti questi problemi a dormiIIIIIH!”.

Hange se ne sta nel riquadro della porta come un ebete, in una posa da taverna, con in mano un vassoio e la chiara espressione di chi vorrebbe suicidarsi.

“Io, ehm, forse è meglio che torni più tardi. Eh. Ehh eh”. Ci pensa un attimo e lascia il vassoio per terra, e sgattaiola via dimenticandosi di chiudere la porta.

“Merda…” Erwin si alza di scatto e parte all’inseguimento lungo il corridoio, lasciandomi da solo in mezzo a un groviglio di cinture e giacche e con ancora la sua camicia stretta fra le dita. 

E stavolta sono d’accordo con la sua profonda analisi della nostra situazione.

_Merda_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔊 suggerimenti per la colonna sonora 
> 
> Erwin accompagna Levi sotto la pioggia:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FOwmxjM4XA
> 
> Il carrilon (ovviamente😜):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeE_UBwOZcM


	3. Sangue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo sarà un capitolo un po' diverso dagli altri, in onore della vecchia atmosfera di AoT che, non so a voi, ma a me manca molto.  
> TW: violenza grafica, minacce, armi

La terra rossastra si appiccica ai nostri mantelli e ci avvolge in una grande nuvola.

Cavalchiamo praticamente braccio a braccio, eppure a stento riusciamo a respirare, quindi ce ne stiamo zitti a fissare la sella e fingiamo di essere concentrati a controllare a ogni passo che la nostra direzione sia giusta, ma in pratica siamo concentrati a ignorarci. Sento nella schiena il mezzo sorrisino di Hange.

Mentre Erwin cercava di chiarire goffamente la faccenda prendendosi solo un’alzata di spalle e una porta chiusa come risposta, io ho buttato su una sedia la sua camicia e me ne sono tornato nella mia stanza con la testa bassa e il sangue che scoppiettava come la legna nel camino. Forse è meglio così, meglio che il qualunque-cosa-fosse-quel-che-stavamo-per-fare sia stato brutalmente interrotto. O no? Mi sento un maledetto animale in trappola. Sto bruciando in un rogo al calor bianco che non riconosco, e che mi piace, no, mi _esalta_ , e mi fa sentire anche uno schifo perché ha su di me un potere assoluto.

Può distruggermi quando gli pare.

Sbircio il prode eroe, tutto composto sul suo cavallo di razza che guida la nostra piccola fila nella perlustrazione di controllo del Wall Maria. Il rivolo di sudore su una tempia. Le mani chiuse attorno alle briglie, bianche per lo sforzo e baciate dal sole. Le cinghie ben strette attorno alle cosce che spariscono negli stivali tanto tirati a lucido che persino la polvere si vergogna a sporcarli.

Ah Dio. Dèi. Mura. Diavoli. Insomma, qualunque stronzo ci sia là fuori. Sarà meglio che mi aiutiate.

“Signor Smith! Signore! Siamo arrivati al ruscello che ci aveva indicato!”. Il ragazzino si sforza di salutare nel modo più formale possibile, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio. 

“Molto bene, facciamo una sosta”. “Copriti le orecchie” dice Erwin, prima di tendere il braccio in alto e sparare un razzo di segnalazione verde.

Ci risiamo. Non so perché insista tanto con questo teatrino: siamo solo in dieci, potremmo seguirlo facilmente a vista. L’ultimo della fila gli risponde con un altro fumogeno e l’intera colonna cambia direzione, per poi addentrarsi in un boschetto di sempreverdi e incontrare la riva gorgogliante di un fiume.

“Ackerman, Zoe. Voi due con me” ci ordina, tutto pomposo. Nessuno penserà niente di strano se il comandante vuole conferire coi suoi due apripista, mentre le nostre squadre si occupano delle faccende più noiose.

Ci allontaniamo nella più assoluta serietà, spezzando rami di pino e con la schiena dritta come dei veri soldati.

“Pwahahahah _Ackerman, Zoe_! Sissignore! Non mi chiami per cognome dai tempi dell’addestramento. Decisamente poco sospetto” esplode Hange non appena siamo ben fuori dalla portata di voce del resto del gruppo. Si piega in due dalle risate. 

“Non riuscirai a evitarmi in eterno”. Erwin cerca di sembrare tagliente, ma è nervoso come un adolescente. Si vede lontano un miglio. Questa storia dev’essere nuova anche per lui. Dovrei esserne contento? Sono il primo? Non credo proprio. Semplicemente prima d’ora non si sarà mai fatto beccare.

“Ultimamente sembri più minaccioso del solito e ho paura che tu possa mangiarmi”. Hange ridacchia e gli batte una mano sul petto.

“Basta girarci attorno. Parliamo di quello che hai visto”

“E cosa dovrei aver visto?”

Erwin sospira, al limite della sopportazione.

“Oh, tu e Faccia Triste che vi apprestavate a giocare una partita di sfonda-il Wall-Sina? Nah, me lo sono già dimenticato”.

Erwin spalanca gli occhi di fronte a tanta sfacciataggine, ma si riprende in fretta. “Sai che apprezzo molto la tua ironia, ma questa è una cosa seria”

“La vostra è una _cosa seria_?! Ma allora congratulazioni! Posso dare il nome al bambino?”

“Hange!” Erwin sta facendo evidenti sforzi per non afferrare il bavero della sua giacca.

“Va bene, va bene”. Cerca faticosamente di riacquistare un po’ di contegno. “Comunque hum, a me non interessa. Non sono fatti miei, no?” 

“ _No_. E il discorso è chiuso” intervengo, freddo e risolutivo. “Immagino che abbiamo di meglio da fare che starcene qui a bisticciare come tre scolaretti imbecilli”

“Esattamente”. Erwin sospira di nuovo e credo che stia pensando ciò che penso io, ossia che il discorso non sia affatto chiuso. Soprattutto fra noi due.

Comunque sia, ci voltiamo per incamminarci verso i cavalli, ma improvvisamente Hange ci passa le braccia attorno al collo e ci stringe a sé. Infila la sua testa fra le nostre e mormora: “Sentite, non dovete pensare male. Se mi avete un po’ sorpreso è solo perché non ho mai avuto una casa dove potessi cogliere qualcuno in castagna. I ragazzi dell’esercito e il mio laboratorio sono diventati la mia casa. E voi siete la mia famiglia. Non tradirei mai la mia famiglia”.

Oh… questo mi scioglierebbe il cuore, se non fosse già pietrificato. Scuoto la testa. Devo iniziare anch’io coi soprannomi: “Molto commovente, Quattrocchi di merda. Non butterò più i tuoi appunti nel cesso di nascosto se la metti così”.

Hange fa finta di offendersi, ma poi mi prende per un braccio e sussurra con fare cospiratorio: “Sei il solito selvaggio, Levi _heichou_. Ma posso perdonarti se mi dici una cosa. Ho sempre voluto sapere se Erwin ha delle, hm, sopracciglia molto folte anche là sotto. Sto scrivendo uno studio sulla correlazione che c’è fra le dimensioni del corpo e la quantità dei peli, per capire se un gigante potreb…”

“Hange!!” urla Erwin esasperato.

Ci manca poco che finiamo a tirarci l’acqua nel fiume.

_Spensieratezza_. Ecco un’altra parola di cui ricordavo il suono, ma di cui avevo dimenticato il sapore.

E sarebbe meglio continuare a dimenticarlo, perché non è fatta per durare.

Questo mondo uccide ogni momento di felicità esattamente come brucia i fiori nel giro di una giornata e sopprime gli uccellini troppo deboli per volare.

Faccio appena in tempo a rendermi conto delle mani che afferrano Erwin alle spalle e colpiscono Hange con un manganello, prima che qualcosa di freddo mi piombi sulla nuca e mi faccia sprofondare nel nulla.

“Buongiorno dolcezza”.

La mano mi tira un altro schiaffo e mi riporta a una realtà molto dolorante. Al buio e al sapore del sangue che mi filtra fra i denti.

Un fruscio di stoffa e una zaffata di odore di stalla, così forte che mi fa prudere le narici.

Cerco di muovere le mani e, naturalmente, me le ritrovo legate dietro la schiena contro un palo pieno di schegge.

Splendido. Ho quasi nostalgia dei vecchi tempi in cui essere minacciato e braccato era ordinaria amministrazione.

Cerco di abituare gli occhi alla penombra e identifico subito Hange e Erwin, immobilizzati come me contro le ruvide colonne che sostengono il fienile sulle nostre teste. Un uomo alto quasi il doppio di me sta finendo di stringere le loro corde.

Uno scarpone mi si appoggia su una spalla e mi obbliga ad alzare lo sguardo, per incontrare una gamba, un cappotto infangato e infine un volto pieno di tagli che identifico non senza una certa fatica.

“Ti ricordi di me, sorcio?”. Preme la suola fangosa contro la mia camicia e tutto quello che riesco a pensare è che dovrò lavarla di nuovo. Questo odore di sterco non andrà più via.

“Savant? Sister? Ah, no, Shiver. Scusa. C’erano tanti vermi nel sottosuolo e non vi distinguo l’uno dall’altro” abbaio a denti stretti. Credo che mi abbiano rotto un labbro, ma a parte questo immagino di essere ancora intero. Ma proprio mentre penso questo, un tremito mi scende giù fino allo stomaco e me lo capovolge, facendomi vomitare nel mucchio di fieno accanto a me.

“Devo averti ammaccato più del previsto. Diamine, non so dosare la mia forza!”. Mi toglie finalmente la scarpa di dosso e si china all’altezza della mia fronte. “Il mio amico qui, si chiama Fritz. E questo perché quando è su di giri e gli capita di avere per le mani un coltello, fa un macello degno di un re. Perciò ti conviene stare buono”.

Analizzo brevemente sia la sua stazza che quella del suo complice. Le corde attorno alla vita e al collo di Erwin. Non si sono limitati ai polsi. Ad Hange hanno legato anche le caviglie. A me addirittura le cosce. Tsk. Codardi. È evidente che nonostante tutto ci considerano una minaccia, e non sanno quanto hanno ragione.

Do una rapida occhiata anche all’ambiente attorno a noi, ma non mi racconta niente. È una banalissima stalla. Potremmo essere ovunque. Le macchie di sole che filtrano dai buchi nel tetto mi dicono che è mattina inoltrata e che quindi siamo stati via per tutta la notte. Cerco di ricordare cosa ci fosse ad alcune ore di cavalcata rispetto al fiume, ma ho visto quella dannata mappa solo una volta e stavo prestando più attenzione a osservare il viso appena rasato di Erwin, il modo elegante in cui la sua gola si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente mentre ci spiegava l’itinerario. Faceva delle piccole pause quando deglutiva, e la pelle gli si tendeva sulla linea della mascella, così forte eppure così fine.

Complimenti, Levi. Hai appena messo a rischio la vita del tuo comandante e di chi ti considera parte della sua famiglia perché ti sei fottuto il cervello.

Sapevo che era pericoloso. Sapevo che era una droga e che mi avrebbe portato a perdermi.

Ma immaginavo che ne avrei pagato il prezzo solo io.

Comunque, non devo lavorare troppo di intuito per capire dove siamo, perché dei boati in lontananza fanno vibrare il suolo sotto di me e fanno tremare impercettibilmente i fili di paglia. Socchiudo gli occhi, mentre il mio cuore manca un colpo.

_Giganti_. Non è possibile. Questi avanzi di galera ci hanno trascinati fuori dal Wall Maria!

“Esatto, senti un po’ che musica” sogghigna Shiver, entusiasmato dal suo stesso piano. “Per una volta quegli sgorbi si rivelano amici dell’umanità! Anche se riusciste a scappare, non sopravvivreste dieci minuti senza la vostra ferraglia”. Tira un calcio al movimento tridimensionale di Erwin, accatastato insieme ai nostri a pochi metri da me.

Hange spalanca le palpebre. Fa un suono strozzato e sorpreso, subito messo a tacere da un sinistro nello stomaco da parte di Fritz.

Non muovo un muscolo, ma stringo lentamente i pugni. Lasciate solo che mi liberi e riesca a prendere una delle mie spade. Non mi serve altro. Maledetti bastardi.

Solo adesso mi accorgo che Erwin è sempre stato sveglio, ma non ha ancora detto mezza parola. Si limita a osservare.

“Capo, perché abbiamo preso anche questo qui? O devo dire questa qui? Non si capisce neanche se sia un maschio o una femmina”.

“Per te è ‘signor Caposquadra del Corpo di ricerca’, cretino!” brontola Hange, guadagnandosi un altro pugno.

Erwin non fa una piega. Nemmeno io riesco a essere così calmo, e sì che ogni tanto mi considerano una statua di marmo invece che una persona.

Shiver si avvicina e sfodera un lungo coltello. “Potremmo scoprirlo. Giusto, comandante Smith? Hai qualcosa in contrario?”.

Lo fissa beffardo e scorre la lama sulla camicia di Hange. Taglia la fibbia dell’imbragatura sul suo petto, ma non va oltre.

“Ho sentito dire che la tua vita non vale poi così tanto, anche se spero che il tuo riscatto sarà abbastanza per ritirarci in qualche casetta di montagna con un po’ di puttane e di liquore. Via da queste città malate, a finire i nostri giorni in mezzo ai cerbiatti. Ma so che potrei guadagnare molto di più se tu o uno dei tuoi due leccapiedi qui mi raccontaste qualche segreto militare. Ho certi contatti che pagano molto bene”.

Ovviamente ottiene solo il silenzio. E uno sputo in faccia da Hange.

Allora infila il coltello sotto i primi due bottoni della sua camicia e li scuce, lentamente. Hange resta immobile, ma anche da qui mi accorgo del suo terrore.

_Abbiamo tutti le nostre ragnatele da pulire_. I nostri punti deboli. Per me sono i miei lutti e i miei attacchi di panico. Per Hange, i confini del proprio corpo. Per Erwin… non ne ho idea. E adesso che siamo qui in balìa di questi criminali mi spaventa più che mai non sapere niente di lui. Ma non è vero che non so niente. Semplicemente ho scelto di ignorarlo. Mi tornano in mente tutti i rapporti che ho letto. Tutte le promettenti carriere sacrificate per un bene superiore. Tutte le persone che ha mandato in missioni suicide e che hanno perso la vita per l’unica colpa di aver creduto in lui. Non ha mostrato un briciolo di esitazione e non la mostra adesso.

Sembra quasi incuriosito, mentre Shiver sfila la lama dalla piega della camicia e alza il tiro portandola al collo di Hange, seccato dal fatto che non riesca a cavare da nessuno dei due neanche un gemito di paura.

“Fritz sarà il re dei coltelli, ma io sono l’imperatore assoluto. Ho squarciato più gole di quanti sono i peli sul culo del tuo cavallo, comandante. Potrei comodamente spellarvi vivi e…”

“…e dovrebbe impressionarmi?”

Erwin solleva il mento, per quanto glielo permetta la corda, e pianta i suoi occhi in quelli di Shiver in un gesto di sfida.

Sussulto.

Questa voce. Non ha niente a che vedere col tono rassicurante e quieto con cui mi ha guidato fuori dal temporale. Questo è ferro. È ghiaccio. È fuoco.

“Oh, capisco. Facciamo i duri eh? Molto bene”.

Shiver scatta verso di me e mi afferra la testa premendomela contro il palo di legno, mentre con l’altra mano mi imprime il coltello nella gola. “Vediamo se _questo_ ti impressiona”.

Comincio a sentire il bruciore del filo che mi incide la carne e mi sforzo di restare impassibile, anche se il respiro affannato mi tradisce. Non è per la rabbia di fare una fine tanto frettolosa e stupida, no. È perché incontro gli occhi indifferenti di Erwin e provo una fitta di dolore ben più profonda di quella che può provocare un pugnale. Non so cosa mi aspettassi che facesse. Che saltasse su in lacrime e corresse in mio soccorso strappandosi di dosso metri e metri di corda? Che rischiasse la corte marziale o la forca per me?

Andiamo. Sono solo un ragazzino con una passabile abilità a fare a fette le cose. Ne nascerà un altro.

Ma gli occhi di Erwin non restano indifferenti. Li vedo cambiare all’ultimo e trasformarsi in due laghi di tristezza e di panico.

“Fermati!”

Shiver si arresta un attimo prima della mia carotide. “Scusa?”

Erwin sospira e impreca sottovoce. Ha smesso di recitare.

“Fermati. Hai vinto: questo mi impressionerebbe. Perciò per favore, non farlo. Non è necessario”.

Shiver mi guarda come se non mi avesse mai visto prima. Osserva l’espressione sconvolta di Erwin.

“Ah”. Il suo sorrisino diventa un ghigno quando mette insieme i pezzi. “Decisamente interessante! Potevate dirmelo subito: vi avrei legati l’uno contro l’altro”.

Erwin lo ignora: “Vuoi qualche segreto? Eccolo. Lo scopo della missione non era perlustrare le mura: ho dei documenti da consegnare. Adesso levagli quel dannato coltello di dosso e stammi a sentire”.

Io e Hange ci fissiamo come due idioti.

“Così mi piaci, cinguettante come un usignolo!” Shiver si allontana finalmente da me e gli si accuccia accanto. “Che genere di documenti?”

“È da un po’ che gira la voce su un colpo di stato. La gendarmeria è notoriamente corrotta e in mano ai nobili, ma ci sono alcune famiglie che stanno cercando di comprare gli altri rami dell’esercito per ampliare la propria influenza. Se continua così, fra poco scoppierà la guerra civile”.

“Cazzate”

“Che ragioni avrei di mentire? È evidente che mi tenete in pugno”

“Per le palle, direi” sghignazza Fritz, accarezzandomi i capelli come a un cagnolino. “Quanto questo topo di fogna sia importante per te è un’informazione che varrà il tuo peso in oro”

“I documenti valgono molto di più. Per consegnarli mi hanno pagato l’equivalente dello stipendio di un anno. Va bene, non ne vado fiero, ma immagino di essere un uomo come tutti e mi servivano dei soldi. Me li hanno affidati perché di solito il Corpo di ricerca se ne sta fuori dalla politica, perciò nessuno avrebbe mai frugato nelle mie tasche durante una spedizione di routine. Potete consegnarli alla famiglia reale o ai loro rivali, vi pagherebbero qualunque cifra”. 

“E sentiamo, questi preziosi documenti adesso dove sarebbero?”

“Fra i miei effetti personali. Immagino che a quest’ora avranno riportato il mio cavallo e le bisacce in caserma. È questa la procedura quando ci sono dei dispersi: tornare alla base e organizzare delle squadre di perlustrazione. Non avete speranze di infiltrarvi lì, ma io sono il comandante. Mi basterà dire che ho perso di vista i miei due sottoposti e che sono stato in giro a cercarli tutta la notte senza successo. Nel trambusto che seguirà, tornerò da solo a consegnarvi i documenti e voi lascerete andare Levi e Hange”.

Non siamo più ‘Ackerman e Zoe’. La sua voce ha una nota di urgenza e di preghiera che lo mette in una terribile posizione di svantaggio.

“A me sembra solo una bella scusa per mandarci contro l’esercito al completo” borbotta Fritz.

Shiver ci studia, giocherellando a passarsi il coltello da una mano all’altra, mentre cerca di valutare tutti i motivi per cui quello di Erwin potrebbe essere un bluff. 

E lo è sicuramente, dai, me ne accorgo anch’io. O no? Dove diavolo sta andando a parare?

Mi vengono in mente solo due scenari e non so quale mi piaccia di meno. Potrebbe semplicemente abbandonarci qui, sperando che troveremo da soli il modo di liberarci, o riportare davvero l’intera legione a circondare questa catapecchia e sacrificare gli ostaggi per togliere di mezzo due noti ricercati.

_Non lo faresti_. Lo sbircio, così credibile nella sua angoscia. Penso ancora ai fascicoli dei caduti.

Ci manderesti a morte per i tuoi scopi, e la tua preoccupazione è tutta una recita? O ti sei fatto veramente prendere dalla paura e ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi perché sei a corto di idee?

Merda. È tutto così con te. Fidarsi, non fidarsi, combattere, e arrendersi miseramente al tuo mistero.

Fritz ridacchia: “E se mandassimo il sorcio? Da come lo guarda sono sicuro che il particolare interesse del comandante sia più che ricambiato. Non lo lascerebbe qui” .

Oh sì, ottima idea! Liberatemi. Sento già il sangue pulsare nelle tempie. Affrontandoli insieme a mani nude credo che le mie probabilità di sopravvivenza siano intorno al trenta per cento. Settanta per cento, se riesco a mettere le mani su una spada. È a questo che stavi mirando, Erwin?

Ma lo vedo scuotere la testa: “Levi non ha nessuna autorità sugli ufficiali. Finirebbero per fare di testa loro e mandare squadre dappertutto. Arriverebbero anche qui. E comunque, o vado io o non se ne fa niente. Potreste aspettare il vostro riscatto, ma come avete giustamente notato la mia vita non vale poi molto. Forse Zackley deciderà che il mio rapimento è un segno del destino e nominerà semplicemente un altro comandante, magari uno che crea meno problemi. Non gli sono mai piaciuto, né a lui né alle alte sfere”.

La sua logica è estremamente convincente. Persino un deficiente come Shiver se ne rende conto.

E il tempo passa.

“D’accordo”. Shiver recide le sue corde con pochi tagli precisi. “Ma voglio anche quella tua famosa paga di un anno. Casomai questi famosi documenti servissero solo a pulirsi il culo. Ti do tempo fino al tramonto”

Sono incredulo. Erwin si è fatto liberare solo col potere della sua parola. Che dica la verità o no, non importa. Mi mette i brividi.

“Niente stronzate. Se non torni da solo, il tuo ratto da compagnia è morto. Se torni senza i documenti, è morto. Se provi a fregarmi…”

“…è morto? Credo di aver capito il concetto, Shiver”. Si fissano un momento come due tori che stanno per prendersi a cornate.

Fritz apre la porta e insieme buttano fuori Erwin, tenendolo sotto la mira dei loro coltelli.

“Ci sono dei cavalli all’abbeveratoio. Va’ sempre a nord. Immagino che un comandante del Corpo di ricerca sappia trovare il nord” sogghigna. “Ah, e io mi sbrigherei: ieri i giganti erano a più di tre miglia ed è difficile che fiutino un uomo da solo, ma sai com’è. Se un anomalo ti mangia la testa non offro nessuna garanzia. Ancora sicuro di voler andare? Ci tieni davvero così tanto a lui?”

Erwin non si degna neanche di rispondergli e sparisce di corsa dalla nostra vista.

Ce ne stiamo in un silenzio teso, rotto solo dai tonfi lontani che scandiscono il passare del tempo.

“Per le fottute mura!” esclama alla fine Shiver. Mi prende le guance fra pollice e indice e mi esamina minuziosamente. “Che hai fatto per meritarti una simile devozione? Per come ti ricordo io eri un nanetto bravo solo a derubare il prossimo e a rifiutare le donne che ti correvano dietro. Adesso tutto si spiega, dato che a quanto pare preferisci i bion……

Un proiettile gli trapassa la pancia da parte a parte. Un secondo sparo gli apre un buco nella fronte.

Mi cade addosso e il sangue mi inzuppa i vestiti e il viso.

Vedo dietro questa maschera rossa Fritz che sobbalza, atterrito quanto me, e si guarda attorno come un forsennato cercando di capire da dove siano venuti i colpi.

Erwin piomba giù dal fienile proprio sul suo collo e lo trascina in mezzo alla paglia e allo sterco. Ha in mano un fucile della gendarmeria, ormai scarico, che cerca di utilizzare per parare gli affondi del coltello ricurvo del suo avversario.

Ma ha commesso un errore. Fritz non è soltanto veloce: è un felino. Il suo complice non aveva esagerato. Bracca Erwin in poche mosse e riesce a superare la sua guardia per piantargli infine la lama nella pancia.

Un fulmine mi esplode nelle orecchie, lungo la spina dorsale, fino alla punta delle dita e mi strappa un guaito animale. Come quella volta sul campo, quando le mie mani hanno iniziato a muoversi da sole squarciando e devastando qualsiasi cosa sul mio cammino.

Prima che io stesso possa rendermene conto ho tagliato le mie corde raccogliendo coi denti il pugnale di Shiver e ho afferrato due spade del mio equipaggiamento.

Mi lancio contro Fritz con una furia cieca. Ben più che cieca. Qualcosa che va oltre questo mondo. Il demone che si impossessa di me se qualcuno si azzarda ad alzare un dito sui miei amici, no, sulla mia famiglia.

Nessuno.

Può.

Permettersi.

Di.

Toccare.

La.

Mia.

Famiglia.

Mai. Più!

Colpisco senza pensare, senza guardare, e mi accorgo che lo scontro è finito solo quando Hange mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla e allontana con cautela la lama dal corpo ormai irriconoscibile di Fritz.

Le cose riprendono la loro forma originaria e torno lentamente in me. Riprendo fiato.

“Erwin”. Lascio cadere le spade.

È seduto contro la parete, con ancora il coltello infilato nel ventre e sta cercando di premere la giacca contro la ferita.

“È abbastanza brutta” geme, la fronte appiccicosa di sudore. “Ma niente che in caserma non possano curare. Se solo potessimo… aaaahhhhh!” si piega in due per il dolore quando Hange tenta di bendarlo.

“Cosa diavolo avevi in mente?” esclamo. Vedo il sangue che si allarga sotto la benda. Quello stesso sangue che dà calore alla sua pelle e riempie i suoi bellissimi occhi di luce, adesso si sta spandendo su questo pavimento lurido.

Eppure si sforza di stare seduto dritto e di parlare. “Il Corpo…hnn… di ricerca è nato per stare fuori dalle mura. Questo è il _mio_ terreno. Conosco ogni puntino sulla mappa nel raggio di trenta miglia da Shiganshina e so esattamente dove trovare riparo, qualche deposito di cibo e sì, anche delle armi. È stata un’idea di Keith: lasciare questi nascondigli sempre pronti per l’evenienza, perché qui fuori non si sa mai come va a finire. Gli offriremo una birra”. Tossisce e fa di tutto per trattenere un lamento. “Comunque non credevo che si sarebbero bevuti la mia storia. Che razza di idioti, eh? Amici tuoi?”

Mi sorride. Non riesco a crederci.

“Ho visto come mi guardavi. Io e te abbiamo parecchio lavoro da fare sulla fiducia, Levi”. Si toglie persino la mano dalla ferita per accarezzare le mie. “Ti ho detto di essere un egoista, non un dannato psicopatico. Naturalmente se…” un altro colpo di tosse che lo fa contorcere su se stesso “…se avrò abbastanza tempo e tutto questo…sì…andrà bene… ti prometto che avrai modo di conoscermi molto meglio”.

La sua saliva comincia a raccogliersi agli angoli della bocca, dove lascia una traccia rossa. 

Il panico preme per invadermi lo stomaco, ma stavolta lo ricaccio indietro. Sento ancora le sue braccia attorno alle mie. La pioggia che ci bagna e ci unisce gocciolando dal suo mento alla mia fronte.

_Va tutto bene, Levi, va tutto bene._

Scatto in piedi, liberando le mani dalla sua. “Hange. Presto, mettilo su un cavallo e portalo via da qui. Io prendo la manovra e vi copro le spalle”

“Non puoi combattere da solo contro tutti quei giga…”

“FALLO E BASTA!” urlo, incurante della gerarchia e di qualunque altra cosa.

Hange ubbidisce. Sorregge Erwin, ormai quasi svenuto, fuori dal fienile, mentre io mi infilo di corsa l’equipaggiamento.

Ancora quel fulmine. Quell’energia oscura. Mi scorre nelle vene come lava.

Balzo a cavallo e resto volutamente indietro per fare da esca, mentre la schiena di Hange si confonde col sentiero. Sento dei versi alle nostre spalle e il suolo comincia a tremare.

Venite, dai. Vi aspetto!

Correte su quelle vostre gambe storte sperando che i tre poveri umani spersi in mezzo alla campagna diventino il vostro facile pranzo. Stringo le mani sulle briglie. Venite.

I passi alle mie spalle si fanno sempre più vicini e minacciosi.

Merda, sono veloci! Ma il tempo di avere paura è finito.

Perché Erwin, mi hai fatto una promessa e allora io te ne faccio un’altra: non dubiterò mai più di te. Ma non potrò mantenerla se mi muori per strada, perciò non ti azzardare.

Io da parte mia ti giuro che non lo farò. Non oggi.

Inforco le lame, spalanco le braccia.

E spicco il volo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirazioni per la colonna sonora 🎵:  
> -l'inizio e il dialogo vicino al fiume:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y9mv1vqK1M  
> -il finale (appena dopo lo scontro)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgvMqwgAu68
> 
> PREVIEW CHAPTER 4 👀: Levi ed Erwin si curano a vicenda le ferite


	4. Cuore

_Li ho uccisi._

Trascino i fili di acciaio dell’attrezzatura ormai inservibile, avvolta dal vapore che testimonia la mia battaglia e che presto scomparirà. Ma le gocce di sangue che continuano a cadere dalle mie braccia quelle no, non scompariranno perché quello è sangue umano. Sangue dei buoni, sangue dei cattivi. Non c’è alcuna differenza. Quello di Shiver, il mio, il tuo. Mi si è incrostato sulle mani e mi è finito sotto le unghie. Voglio lavarmi, voglio togliermelo di dosso, subito! Perché non viene via? Mi sfrego dappertutto e non faccio altro che spanderlo ancora di più. Questo odore di ferro mi stringe la gola insieme al senso di colpa e mi fa vomitare.

Ti prego, dimmi che ce l’hai fatta. Ti prego.

Cado in ginocchio.

Mi scortico, mi rialzo. Il mondo gira troppo forte.

_Li ho uccisi tutti. Ho fatto il mio dovere._

Ho affondato le spade nella loro nuca e l’ho squarciata con tutta la furia di cui sono capace, roteando nell’aria in quel modo così poco ortodosso che la prima volta ti ha fatto storcere il naso. Ma sei l’unico che non mi ha rotto le palle e mi ha lasciato fare. Ho visto i tuoi occhi accendersi di curiosità, perché il sorcio che avevi raccattato dal sottosuolo si stava rivelando più promettente del previsto e ti sarebbe tornato utile nella tua stupida guerra. O almeno è quello che credevo allora.

In realtà mi stavi ammirando. Facevi il tifo per me, l’hai sempre fatto.

Criminale, moccioso, soldato, capitano, amico, nemico, mostro, un muro di roccia, ‘il più forte di questo e di quello’… mi hanno chiamato in mille modi diversi, ma tu sei stato l’unico a vedermi come un essere umano. Vulnerabile, scemo e meritevole di amore. E io ti ho ricompensato facendoti pugnalare.

_Eppure ho ucciso tutti quei giganti. L’ho fatto… per te._

Finisco con la faccia al suolo senza sapere come ci sono arrivato. Profuma di erba. Presto arriverà la primavera e allora anche questi prati sterili, solo per un attimo, esploderanno di vita.

Potrei raccoglierti un mazzo di papaveri. Chissà che faccia faresti.

Sei un romantico di merda, perciò sicuramente li metteresti in camera e ti rifiuteresti di buttarli anche quando ormai saranno secchi e l’acqua sarà torbida e puzzolente. O forse ne sceglieresti uno e lo schiacceresti fra le pagine del tuo diario di battaglia, un piccolo sacrificio momentaneo, per poterlo poi conservare per mesi e mesi? Sceglieresti il più basso e il più sanguigno, perché ti ricorda me?

Ma forse tutte queste sciocchezze in cui mi sto macerando sono inutili come il piscio, perché Hange non ha fatto in tempo e allora i fiori te li dovrò portare sulla tomba. Le mie gambe e le mie braccia lacerate urlano di dolore. Tremo di freddo. Sputo e mi rialzo perché un graffio qua e là non mi ha mai fermato, ma non mi reggo in piedi. Cado ancora. Il mio stupido, stupido orgoglio. Quello che forse ti ha fatto ammazzare.

_“Ackerman! Figlio di… in infermeria, presto!”. “Il medico è già impegnato col comandante”. “E tu trova un altro medico, no? Alza il culo, forza!”._

_Mi sollevano per le ascelle. Mi fanno cadere. È tutto bianco: il cielo, le nuvole, i camici e la faccia di Mike che mi fissa con un’umanità di cui non lo credevo capace._

_Voglio essere quel fiore nel tuo libro, Erwin. Voglio essere il tuo sangue sulle mie mani per potermi infilare di nuovo nelle tue vene e ridarti il calore che ti serve. E voglio essere il tempo per riavvolgermi su me stesso e regalarti una vita lunga e noiosa…._ ahhh lo sapevo. Sto delirando. Dopo il delirio c’è il coma.

Tutte queste idiozie da dove mi sono uscite? Non mi riconosco più. Ma è così bello farsi trascinare via, almeno per una volta. Così riposante. Non ho mai potuto essere come gli altri e dedicarmi a questa roba, visto che la mia infanzia è finita quando avevo otto anni e da allora mi sono sempre chiuso nel mio bel quadrato mentale e ho sempre cercato di stringere i denti perché…perché non lo so. Era così e basta. Non avevo nessuna ragione particolare per mostrarmi forte o per sopravvivere, ma lo facevo comunque, finché non sei arrivato tu e mi hai tolto anche quel minimo di buonsenso. Ma è tardi per avere rimpianti. Gli occhi mi si chiudono.

Andrà tutto bene, come no. Idiota.

“Ma io voglio raccoglierti comunque dei papaveri prima di morire” sussurro.

_“Oh Levi… se la febbre ti fa dire cose così dolci spero che ti venga una bronchite dopo l’altra. Però no, no no no no, adesso devi restare qui con me! Guardami!” mi implora Hange. Ma io sprofondo nel buio._

\------------------------------------------------

“Sei un idiota”

È la prima cosa che sento quando le fitte mi lasciano un po’ di tregua e mi risveglio bruscamente nell’alone lattiginoso dell’infermeria.

Erwin è seduto sul bordo del mio letto, con le anche contro il mio fianco e la sua mano nella mia. Ma la nostra pelle è separata dal lenzuolo e dai metri di bende avvolti intorno a quello straccio del mio corpo.

Ha le lacrime agli occhi.

_Erwin è vivo e vegeto. E sta piangendo per me._ Ci vuole un attimo per realizzarlo e tornare pienamente cosciente. Sento qualcosa che mi si scioglie dentro e smuove i litri di fango in cui è affogata la mia anima ormai molto tempo fa.

“Perché diavolo piangi?” rantolo. “Ti hanno rasato i peli del culo senza permesso?”

Fa un suono bizzarro, un misto fra la sorpresa e la commozione. E gli esce un’altra lacrima.

Dio, smettila di piangere. Non lo sopporto. Io…

D’istinto, gli sorrido.

È così strano! Spero che sia credibile, perché mi sono dimenticato da tempo com’è che si fa.

Era quello che volevi, giusto? Così magari la pianti.

Spalanca la bocca come un bambino davanti a un regalo e mi stringe di colpo fra le sue braccia. Forte. Gentile. Fa piano per non fare altri danni, ma ancora una volta mi avvolge e mi sostiene con quel corpo che la natura ha creato così grande rispetto al mio.

Sento anche che gli fa male, perché respira veloce come me.

“Com’è il…?”

“Oh, il _taglietto_? Beh, fa un po’ di scena. Il coltello ha perforato l’intestino e la milza, perciò è un miracolo che io sia qui”. Si tira su e si massaggia l’addome fasciato. “Il dottore dice anche che avrò problemi a cagare per il resto della vita. Potrò usarla come scusa quando arrivo in ritardo”.

“Me ne ricorderò”.

E non sappiamo più cosa dirci. Restiamo lì a guardarci, due corpi ammaccati così sproporzionati eppure così uguali. Altre cicatrici da contare, che stavolta si sono intrecciate e raccontano una storia comune di sofferenza e di redenzione.

Ovviamente nei giorni seguenti Erwin ignora il dolore e le istruzioni dei medici di starsene buono a letto, e appena può corre a sdraiarsi al mio fianco. Mi accarezza con quelle sue nocche spellate. Sta sveglio quando mi appisolo, si assicura che mangi, mi costringe a suon di minacce a mandare giù le medicine che puntualmente rifiuto e, quando tento di svignarmela dall’infermeria perché mi sono rotto e spergiuro che in quanto Ackerman potrei guarire anche dalla morte in un paio d’ore, me lo impedisce fisicamente aggrappandosi alle mie clavicole e appoggiandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

Mi ributta sul cuscino e mi minaccia e mi dice un sacco di scemenze carine.

Romantico di merda.

Ma io non gli resisto più. Quella forza che usavo per respingerlo, adesso la uso per dedicarmi a lui.

Ovviamente tutto questo quando nessuno ci guarda, perché per gli infermieri e per la mia squadra e per il resto del mondo io sono quel gran figo, o quel gran pezzo di merda, a seconda, del capitano Levi, l’eroe di guerra, che sbaraglia mille avversari ma che ogni tanto va in crisi. E che conviene non avvicinare a meno che non si abbia voglia di rimetterci un arto, un po’ di lacrime o la salute mentale.

Ma lui sa che non è così. L’ho lasciato entrare e stiamo scoprendo insieme cosa c’è sotto il ghiaccio, perché onestamente non lo so nemmeno io.

Ogni tanto il suo taglio sanguina. E siccome è testardo come il sottoscritto, devo convincerlo con una serie di insulti a evitare gli sforzi e lasciarsi cambiare la benda. Le cose migliorano quando, esasperato, gli propongo di farlo io al posto del medico. Chissà perché improvvisamente si tranquillizza e inizia a preoccuparsi di tener pulita la ferita. Anche più volte al giorno.

“Un bambino. Sei proprio un grosso, piagnucolante moccioso del cavolo” gli dico mentre lo fascio.

E più lo offendo, più in realtà il suo sorriso si allarga.

_Ah Erwin, che accidenti devo fare con te?_

Appena stiamo un po’ meglio lo trascino ai bagni più puliti che riesco a trovare nella caserma e riempio la vasca grande di acqua calda. Per lavarci via questo odore di disinfettante. Per togliere quel sangue invisibile che sento ancora mischiarsi al mio. Per ripulire i miei ricordi attraverso il sapone e il profumo di qualcosa di innocente come la lavanda o il pino, o qualche altra roba che cresca senza bisogno di divorare e uccidere come fanno i giganti agli uomini, e gli uomini agli altri uomini.

Queste assi di legno chiaro. Gli asciugamani morbidi e puliti. Le candele che spezzano la prima oscurità del crepuscolo. È questo quello che mi fa stare bene, il mio luogo sacro. E stavolta, nel mio tempio non sono solo.

Erwin entra e ridacchia: “Sono colpito. Credevo che volessi buttarmi addosso secchiate di acqua gelida e soda caustica e invece guarda qui! Sono _fiori_ quelli che vedo galleggiare là dentro? Shiver deve averti proprio spaccato la testa”

“Può darsi” grugnisco, e calcio verso di lui uno sgabello. “Siediti, devo controllare il taglio”.

“Agli ordini!” scherza.

Mi avvicino a lui e mi metto in ginocchio. Svoltolo piano la benda. Passo le mie mani sulla pelle nuova e su quella vecchia, su quel mosaico che ormai so a memoria. “Sta guarendo bene”

La sua mano si appoggia sulla mia spina dorsale e risale su fino alla nuca. Mi accarezza. “Sei tu che mi stai guarendo”

Non so cosa dirgli. Adesso che siamo qui, non so cosa fare. So solo che voglio lavarmi e dimenticare.

Ma voglio anche che lui continui. E che si fermi. Non lo so. Merda, che casino.

Così non dico e non faccio niente. Il silenzio che si è creato fa tremare persino le fiamme delle candele, mentre il buio fuori avanza e qui dentro c’è solo acqua, e vapore, e noi due.

“Ce l’avevano con me da molti anni. È stata colpa mia se ci hanno rapito e se tu sei quasi morto” sputo finalmente fuori. “Anzi no, è stata colpa tua. Questo è quello che succede ad adottare i randagi di fogna. Ti porti a casa le loro pulci”

“Questo è quello che pensi di te stesso?”

“Cosa?”

“Di essere un randagio di fogna che può solo attaccare o essere attaccato, bravo solo a distruggere il cuore degli altri perché qualcuno ha distrutto il tuo?”

“Che diavolo stai…”

“E quindi nessuno può avvicinarti a meno che non ti dia degli ordini, o ti lanci un osso da sbranare nel tuo angolo, o ti prenda a bastonate perché questo è quello che ti meriti? Sei più idiota di quanto credessi” continua implacabile. “Tu pensi, sbagliandoti di grosso, che io mi stancherò di questa tua diffidenza. Che mi dimenticherò di tutti i momenti in cui mi hai dimostrato non solo la tua incredibile forza, ma anche la tua delicatezza, il tuo pianto, il tuo sorriso… Dio, com’era bello quel sorriso, Levi! È la cosa più bella che io abbia visto da quando sono nato”.

Si inginocchia con me sul pavimento. Mi toglie i vestiti e le bende. Anche lui conosce a memoria il mio corpo.

“Mi hai detto che hai letto i documenti coi nomi dei soldati che ho sacrificato. Ma non sai perché l’ho fatto. Non sai niente di me perché non hai mai voluto saperlo. Eh certo, così era molto più facile proteggerti da quello che provi, pensando che quello stronzo di Erwin Smith fosse solo un maniaco della guerra che ti avrebbe usato o abbandonato o condannato a morte, e che quindi tanto valeva stargli lontano. Ti do un consiglio: quando non sai qualcosa, chiedi. È facile”.

Si alza e mi trascina in piedi con sé. Mi accompagna nella vasca dove mi fa immergere. E inizia a lavarmi con un piccolo panno di lino, su e giù, sulla mia pelle, sulle mie ferite richiuse da poco e su quelle che non guariranno mai.

Gli lascio fare tutto. Ascolto la mia stessa tensione che scivola fino alla punta delle dita e poi si scioglie fra la schiuma e le sue mani. Sospiro. “Sono uno stupido. Ho capito il messaggio”

“Il più grande stupido dell’umanità” conferma.

Si spoglia completamente ed entra nell’acqua con me.

“Ahhhhh!” si stiracchia, e gioca anche a scoppiare le bolle con le dita dei piedi. Un bambinone di quasi due metri. Questa sua freschezza, l’ho sempre adorata. Però siamo due adulti, nudi e a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. E forse… allungo una mano verso le sue cosce.

Ma lui me la afferra e si fa improvvisamente serio: “Bene, quindi. Cosa vuoi sapere di me? Giuro di dirti tutta la verità”

Cosa? Adesso? Scopro che in realtà non ne ho idea. Ma mi viene in mente il nostro dialogo nella sua stanza.

“Che problemi hai avuto da bambino?”

Abbassa gli occhi sulla superficie dell’acqua.

“Tanti. Ma il principale è che ero troppo curioso. Le domande che facevo hanno provocato i miei primi due morti: mio padre, e la mia fede nel governo. Quel giorno il marmocchio che ero ha lasciato il posto a un adulto spietato e assetato delle risposte che non aveva mai avuto. E non esiterei a bruciare una, cento, mille vite perché alla fine io possa ottenerle. Però vedi” si accoccola contro di me “quelle vite, offrirle è stata una scelta loro. Io non ho mai costretto nessuno a entrare nel Corpo di ricerca, ma chi l’ha fatto sapeva a cosa andava incontro. Si sono sacrificati per qualcosa di più grande. E io troverò queste risposte e gliele porterò in dono su ogni tomba, le urlerò da ogni montagna, e le metterò nel culo di quei nobili che hanno rubato la mia famiglia, la mia infanzia e anche la libertà ai cittadini di questo paese”.

Inizia a massaggiarmi il petto. Le sue gambe si intrecciano alle mie.

“Però pensavo che volessi sentire qualcosa di più personale di questo comizio politico”

“D’accordo. Hai mai avuto un ragazzo?”

“No”

“Una ragazza?”

“Nah. In realtà ho stuzzicato per un po’ la moglie di Nile, ma era solo per farlo imbestialire. E continuerò a raccontargliela così perché quel cretino non la merita. Ma se mi conoscesse un po’ meglio saprebbe che ho altri interessi”

“Come i tuoi bei soldati?”

“Senti, basta girarci attorno. Ho avuto altri uomini con cui sono andato a letto, ma nessuno che…di cui…maledizione”

Si china su di me e mi bacia, perché non resiste più.

“Levi, quello che voglio dire è che tu mi hai rovinato. Da quando sei entrato nella mia vita io ho perso tutto. Il sonno, la concentrazione, litri di sangue, ore del mio tempo, la fame e la ragione. Ho cercato di lasciarti stare, però ti vedevo riflesso in ogni pezzo di vetro, in ogni soldato che si buttava giù da un albero e copiava una delle tue mosse. Mettevo a posto le spade e pensavo a te, guardavo un pavimento appena lavato e ci vedevo sopra le tue ginocchia, aprivo la finestra per guardare fuori e mi chiedevo se quel sole stesse baciando la tua pelle come avrei voluto fare io; e la notte, quando le tue urla mi tenevano sveglio, scivolavo dietro la tua porta e mi facevo attraversare da quel suono piangendo insieme a te, ma senza mai avere il coraggio di intervenire. Perché io sono terrorizzato dall’idea di farti del male. Ma te ne farò. E tu ne farai a me. Perché è inevitabile. Fa parte del gioco”

Il suo fiato caldo nell’orecchio mi fa rabbrividire di piacere, un piacere totalmente nuovo. Il suo corpo, l’acqua, i fiori, quella cruda tenerezza, quelle mani che mi stringono e mi cancellano dalla faccia della Terra per poi farmi rinascere ogni volta che mi toccano.

La sua bocca, il suo profumo, il sale del suo sudore, il buio che ci circonda e abita dentro di noi, e queste nostre ferite che non sanguinano ma sussultano a ogni nostro movimento e ci ricordano che vivere fa male, che amare fa male, che morire fa male e che se tutto è sofferenza, allora la sofferenza non ci spaventa più.

Almeno per stanotte.

Mi accarezza ancora un po’, e poi mi chiede se voglio proseguire.

Riemergo dalla mia perdizione per ringhiargli: “Tsk, ti sembra che non voglia? Dio Erwin, sbrigati!”

Gli afferro i capelli, lo graffio, lo guido alla base della mia schiena e gli faccio capire che deve piantarla con questa ridicola paura di rompermi. Sono già rotto. Non può fare più danni di così. E se l’amore è dolore allora soffriamo, combattiamo. Lasciamoci altri segni.

Così finalmente si lascia andare e mi schiaccia sotto di sé, mi prende forte perché gliel’ho chiesto e perché sa che mi piace, sa che Levi Ackerman odia le smancerie.

Ma forse nessuno ha mai detto a Levi Ackerman che potrebbe meritarsi anche qualcosa di diverso, per esempio che può arrendersi senza sentirsi sconfitto, e che la dolcezza è interessante quasi quanto la cattiveria.

E lui le incarna entrambe, dolcezza e cattiveria, mentre alterna i suoi colpi vigorosi con dei baci nel mio collo e ovunque, ovunque, fin dentro il mio più segreto pertugio che non sapevo di avere, che prima era pieno di rabbia e di sangue e che invece lui riempie di gioia e di vita.

Così come mi riempie di sé, e ci intrecciamo insieme, la carne e lo spirito, il fuoco e la foresta; divampiamo nella notte e siamo la cenere che ricade sui campi per renderli fertili, e l’oscurità deve fuggire per forza davanti alla nostra luce, col capo chino e spogliata di ogni speranza.

Quando tutto è finito e siamo usciti dalla vasca, e Erwin è rimasto un po’ a giocherellare coi miei capelli ancora umidi, e ci siamo infilati in camera sua e baciati fino al sonno, io sgattaiolo fuori dal suo abbraccio e lo osservo dormire alla luce della luna.

Non riesco ancora a stare in un letto per tutta la notte se non sono malato, anche se penso di esserlo dato che per la prima volta in vita mia mi sento completamente in pace. E questa è la cosa più simile alla felicità, o alla pazzia, che io conosca.

Mi avvicino di nuovo e chino la mia testa sul suo petto ancora nudo. Ascolto il respiro che soffia possente nei suoi grandi polmoni. Le ossa e i muscoli che si alzano e si abbassano e più sotto, il suo cuore che si agita in perfetta armonia e scandisce il tempo della sua esistenza. Il tempo che ci rimane.

_Tum tum_

così breve, che si spegne nell’arco di una manciata di stagioni

_Tum tum_

perché il mondo non ci dà scampo e domani arriveranno nuove notizie di merda

_Tum tum_

ma adesso siamo qui e non c’è niente oltre a questa stanza

_Tum tum_

e alla musica di questo suo cuore

_Tum tum_

che smania per offrire alla sua nobile causa

_Tum tum_

e che intanto ha offerto a me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcune delle musiche che ascoltavo mentre scrivevo:
> 
> (parte iniziale più dark)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BqZkMvW5Y8  
> (in infermeria)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE1u7crjIG4  
> (la vasca)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU-ZYf7Kml8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q-8lnHh9b0  
> (finale)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIaYjUcCh8Y


End file.
